


Welcome to the Green mamba's Dungeon

by SnapeLove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Alternate Universe, Biting, Bondage, Boot Worship, Come Swallowing, Cullenlingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fisting, Foot Fetish, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Frottage, Fucking Machines, Gags, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, M/M, Medical Kink, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Orgasm Denial, Out of Character, Overstimulation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shibari, Sounding, Spanking, Stripping, Suspension, Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Voyeurism, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapeLove/pseuds/SnapeLove
Summary: Just some playing around the Dungeon based on Kinktober prompts ;)





	1. The Domme in training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some playing around the Dungeon based on Kinktober prompts ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: Well, this is my first time I'm participating in Kinktober.  
> I used this opportunity to write about the kinks I don't usually write or read, I hope I did manage to do them justice (I'll notify in A/N which kinks are in that category).
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta [Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum)
> 
> October 1. - Deepthroat

There was a frown on smooth Lucius’ forehead, he tried to lower his head but the sturdy leather collar prevented him to do so. With an annoyed huff, he tugged on his hands but they wouldn’t budge, the same sturdy leather cuffs around his wrist was hooked to the ring on the floor. His knees screamed in pain, cold and uneven stone floor wasn’t so comfortable.

_Why did I agree to this?_

There was a murmur to his left, Lucius turned his head and his frown deepened. When Severus asked him to assist him is training he couldn’t even presume that _she_ would be the one who is training, or that he would be the training dummy.

Begrudgingly, he had to admit to himself, she did look smoking hot in that skin-tight black pants, knee-high boots with enough buckles to make his mouth water and that leather black corset that pushed her boobs up.

What made his throat clench was and addition over her outfit - the strap with dildo. Severus was moving around her giving her instructions and tugging on strap belts. The image didn’t induce too much trust, it wasn’t that he didn’t trust Severus - he did, he didn’t put too much faith in her.

Lucius’ eyes slid from her to Severus and he shivered, thigh PVC hugged the lean dorm, not leaving much to the imagination. Elegant long-fingered hands in PVC gloves made his skin itch - if he behaves, if he’s good, Severus will reward him. Severus will take off his gloves and he will touch him.

They approached him and Severus crouched to be in the same line with him, he shivered again at his Master’s touch and purring voice.

“I am appreciating you doing this, my pet, and I’ll be sure to reward you later. I’ll remove the collar now, don’t be afraid I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” 

He nodded, his eyes directed to the ground, a few moments later his neck was free. One gloved hand touched under his chin and raised his head, thumb caressing his lower lip.

“Now, just relax.” murmured Severus and he obediently opened his mouth to allow Severus’ tumb to slip in and caress his tongue. 

Severus stood up and turned to her, he tried not to think just to follow orders, after all - he was given a choice and he agreed.

“Now then, Miss Granger, we talked about this-- Go slow and not too deep, we don’t want you to cause any damage.”

All he could see was a black material and rubbery phallus, as she approached he opened his mouth wider to accommodate the size of the rubber cock. She started to move slowly, it wasn’t that bad, he disliked the taste and the feel of the rubber, but all in all, it wasn’t that bad.

She gained some speed and the rubber toy glided in and out, she managed to touch the back of his throat a few times, but in an unpleasant way. He made a gagging sound, even if there was no need for that.

“Easy now, Miss Granger.” he could hear Severus. “Here, let me--”

He could see Severus positioning himself behind her and lacing hands on her hips - they resumed moving, Severus’ pelvis pushing hers.

_That is mine!_

His jaw began to tire, he kept ti tight not trusting her completely.

“That’s enough, Miss Granger,” Severus said and stepped back, she pulled the phallus out of his mouth. “I will see you tomorrow.”

He watched the floor, listening to the retreating sound of her heels on the stone. Severus’ boots came into a view, one hand raised his head.

“I am so proud of you, pet. What would you want as your reward?”

He licked his lips, zeroing his eyes on the bulged pants, he needed the real thing to replace the foul taste in his mouth. He watched as black-clad hands unzipped the tight trousers and the cock, much wider and longer than rubber one bobbed free - jerking slightly.

One hand slid into his hair while other guided the cock to his mouth. He stuck his tongue and licked the tip closing his eyes, relishing in the familiar taste and the silky feeling.  He wanted more, but he had to be patient…

“Do as you like, show me what you want.”

Greedily he wrapped his lips over the glans and sucked, the constrained groan was his reward. He bobbed his head, pressing his tongue at the bottom of the cock in his mouth, applying additional pressure. With each bob, he pushed the cock a little bit further in his mouth.

The sounds were there, but still subdued and he won’t stand for that. Relaxing his throat he adjusted the angle and allowed the grit to slid deep into his throat. Above him there was a hiss, hand in his hair tightened.

He pulled back, just long enough to take more air and repeated the motion, swallowing around the bulky glans logged in his throat. A groan then the loud hiss, his insides trembled from joy.

He kept the rhythm steady, take air, push the cock all the way down, swallow - repeat. The litany of hisses, grunts and praises washed over his head, making his entire body tingle.  

The grip on his hair was gone, only to be replaced with the touch of skin - hands gently developed his face steadying his head. Severus started to move, a bit faster and a bit more forceful, but he could still follow.

_He’s going to come soon, and it is all my doing - I gave him that pleasure._

As the rhythm became more erratic, he resisted to choke on a few occasions, his eyes teared a bit but he kept at swallowing every time the head of the cock was in his throat.

There was a grunt above him, the cock in his mouth started to pulse and he moaned when the first sprays of wasm liquid hit his throat, he drank greedily, always thirsty for more.

He kept the cock in his mouth even when he stopped twitching and pulsing, licking it gently. He nearly whimpered when the hands and the cock were gone.

Severus, lowered again to look him in the eyes, cuddling his cheeks with his uncovered hands, purring to him.

“That was very good, you - my pet - are the best deep throat in the country.”

Lucius allowed himself to let his eyes flutter closed.  


	2. Spread for the doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: This is one of the kinks I usually don't read and don't write, and I hope I managed to write it at least passable.  
> In any case - here is a bit Severus/Luna play ;)
> 
> Big thanks to my beta [Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum)
> 
> October 2. - Medical play

Luna entered the room, looking oddly fitted with numerous weird objects and machines, trays on wheels covered with cloth. 

_ Hmmm, I have never been to a Muggle doctor before. Is this how their office looks? _

Behind the table placed in one corner was a slender figure in a white coat, long black hair tied at the nape of the neck with a black band. When the figure spoke, the voice was neutral, detached as you may expect.

“Ah, Miss Lovegood, what brings you here?”   

“Ummm, I came for a check-up, doctor.”  she shifted nervously from one leg to another. 

“You may sit on this chair.” the doctor pointed at the small round chair next to the table, raised his head and frowned. “I see you are not prepared for the examination.” 

She blushed gazing down at her body and her yellow summer dress. The doctor stood up and went to a drawer cabinet taking something out of it, handing her a white paper thin cloth.

“There is a privacy screen, change into this.”

She went behind the screen wondering how much he could see through it.  She took off her dress imagining that he was watching from a hidden corner. 

“Should I leave my underwear on?” she asked, feeling excitement filling her. 

“You want the complete and thorough check-up, do you not?”

“Y-yes.”

“Then, please remove all of your clothing.” he still sounded official and distantly uninterested. 

Luna removed her panties which refused to let go of the wet spot at her core. Finally, she was dressed in only the paper gown, semi-transparent and almost completely open at the back, only held together with one bow at her neck. 

She stepped out of her privacy screen mashing her thighs, she felt exposed, her nipples stiffened. Not looking at her the doctor pointed to the same chair and she sat on it, the cold wood pressing on her bare bum. 

“Now, please open wide and say  _ Aaaaaa _ .”

She followed the instruction and he used a flat metal bar, very thin and firm to press her tongue, slightly fucking her tongue while the doctor peered down her throat. She squirmed, certain that by now she left a wet blotch on the chair. 

“Mhm, follow my finger with your eyes, please and don’t move your head.” said the doctor and she followed the instruction.

She wanted to ask why, but he was still fucking her mouth with that metal thing, touching the back of her throat with it, gently - Luna wasn’t sure if she wanted to gag, sneeze, clear her throat or beg for more, maybe something of more substance. 

“Eyes and throat are fine. Remove the gown from the top of your body so I can examine your heart and lungs.” said the doctor removing the metal from her mouth. 

She untied the bow on her neck, letting the gown crumple on her lap, her nipples stiffening more, almost painfully hard, her heart beating like crazy. She whimpered when the cold surface of stethoscope touched her back, the doctor was looming over her, pressing his thigh at her right side.

The doctor sat back pressing the now-warm stethoscope to her front, he frowned, dropped the stethoscope and took her wrist, watching the clock on the wall. After a few moments, the doctor picked up the instrument again and pressed it to her heart. 

“Your heart is beating rather fast, Miss Lovegood.”

“Is-is that bad?”

“We shall see. Please go to the table and sit on it, legs to the side towards the ground.” 

She nodded, her heart was drumming at an insane rhythm, and she blushed noticing that she did leave a wet patch on the wooden chair. But the doctor seemed to ignore the mess she left and her accelerated breathing in favour of a small rubber hammer he used to tap her knees.

With each tap her leg would jerk, he nodded. He then replaced the hammer with an instrument that had a spikey looking wheel. The doctor ran the spikes over the tips of her fingers, inner sides of her arms, her back, her front and calves. She twitched as much as she could without making any moves that could end up in one of the spikes puncturing the skin. 

Her skin felt overly sensitive, and the goosebumps erupted when the doctor stood up and raised one of her arms. 

“Reflexes and sensitivity are good. Let us check your breasts now.” the doctor notified her and started to press first around then more and more towards her nipples - but he never touched them. 

The doctor hummed again and his breath gushed over her skin, she shivered.  

“Please remove your gown completely and sit in the chair. We will measure your temperature and do the gynaecological examination.”

Luna nodded, excitement heating her from inside but the air in the room cooled her skin. Shakily she sat in the chair he pointed out, the chair looked like a torture device with leg holders in form of metal bars and metal heel “saddles”. The “seat” was made of leather but somehow cut, and only part of her bum could be fitted on it. 

She blushed, feeling absolutely exposed like there was nowhere to hide when the doctor took each of her legs and placed them in the holders. The doctor left her like that, open - while he went to the tray on the wheel stand and pushed it next to her legs. She could feel her pussy twitch, even though she felt embarrassed. 

The doctor pulled over the small chair she used before, and before she could say anything he sat on it. 

_ Merlin… _

She could just imagine the doctor's crisp white coat soaking in the puddle. She couldn’t see him anymore but she could hear the “ _ snap _ ” of the gloves over his skin. Her muscles twitched when something cold touched her anus.  

“We need to lubricate the area before we use a thermometer, this may be slightly uncomfortable.” The doctor’s breath tickled her core before she felt a slight pressure. 

Doctor’s glove-clad finger massaged her bottom hole before she felt increased pressure and a slippery finger penetrated her. It wasn’t the first time she had a finger or even something much wider in that hole, but for some reason her muscles clenched.  

The doctor ignored her protest, dismissing it with one careless comment. “Now, now, Miss Lovegood, imagine if this was a thermometer.”

She relaxed while he continued with the “lubing”, after a while her breath quickened and her hips moved in the counterpoint to his finger and at that moment everything stopped. Soon, something cold, smooth and round slipped inside her - not too thick but definitely wider than a finger.

“Relax, don’t clench now unless you want to break it.” 

She tried to relax, and she could swear that the glass in her bottom resumed gliding, but the smooth surface made it difficult to tell for sure. Soon she realised she was fighting the orgasm that came from nowhere. 

The doctor pulled the glass object and she whimpered.

“Just relax, this may feel a bit cold.” 

She felt cold metal pressing on the entrance of her core, the metal was wide and somehow flat, he fucked her slowly with the object before doing something-- Something that stretched her, her muscles twitched, she was near, so near but the orgasm kept eluding her.

The instrument kept her open while the doctor applied pressure to her stomach, but each time she was close he would change the spot. Luna cried out from the sheer frustration. The metal stopped stretching her, and the doctor pulled it out.

“Is there a problem, Miss Lovegood?”

“No- Yes- I need--”

“Hmh, you do seem to suffer from excessive production of natural lubrication. I just need to check--” The doctor was still talking in that indifferent, detached voice and her insides quivered, the pressure was rising up like in a pressure cooker. 

“I need-- The pressure, it’s unbearable…” she whimpered.

One of his gloved fingers entered her. “Can you tell me where is the problem? Here?” he rubbed one side of her inner wall and she whined, that wasn’t it.

“Here, then?” she whined again.

He mowed his finger and pressed at the spot that made her see stars and she moaned.

“Ah, there it is.” exclaimed the doctor and kept on rubbing.

Rubbing until she could feel the pressure whistling in her ears, and her heart pounded like crazy, her muscles cramped then started to jig clenching and unclenching, she cried out. 

He eased his finger out, lowering her legs from their holders.

“Easily excitable but nothing else is wrong with you, Miss Lovegood, I give you clean bill of health.” 

Luna smiled tiredly. 


	3. On the edge of the blade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: Another kink I usually don't read or write. It's Severus/Lucius time ;)
> 
> Also, a huge thanks to my beta [Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum)
> 
> October 3. - Knifeplay

Lucius frowned and huffed, they were sitting in the cosy salon, Severus was reading and he was drinking his bourbon - or at least he should be drinking his bourbon. The drink didn’t taste right… 

He sloshed the liquid in the glass and watched its slow glide down, he sighed again. With the corner of his eyes he watched Severus - his Master - relaxed in a high wingback chair. Common white shirt and smoky grey suit, nothing out of the place, of course, he knew that Severus wore that suit for him because Severus still prefered wizarding robes. And so did he, but--

In that suit Severus looked so - sexy, dominant, in control - those suits were made for men like Severus, slim and slender and sharp. 

_ Better not go there. _

This was their evening ritual, they would sit here, mostly reading, sometimes talking. He picked up the papers and skimmed through titles, with a miniscule shake of the head he folded them and placed them neatly on the table between them. He would throw them into the fire but Severus wouldn’t stand for that.

He huffed, there was something beneath his skin that itched badly but he couldn’t scratch it.  

Severus raised his head and glanced at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

Severus’ head jerked sharply up, and he sighed - he knew better than to give such a terse and unelaborated answer.

“Nothing is wrong, everything is almost perfect, everything goes in accordance with my plans - my family, my work, my life - everything is perfect. And, odd as it may sound that is what is wrong.” he trained his eyes to the ground and waved a dismissive hand. “Please, don’t mind me, I’m just  _ antsy _ as my son’s wife would say.”

_ That was the wrong thing to say. _ He realised the moment words left his mouth. 

Severus was fully focused on him now, eyes narrowed, with a slightly dark look on his face and he wondered in how big trouble he was in. For the longest time, Severus was quiet, appraising him with a persistent glare, his insides quivered adding to already existing feeling of uneasiness. 

“Strip.”  The words were harsh, strict and demanding.

His body obeyed the order even before his brain registered it, there wasn’t much he could take off, just his robes and pants, ankle deep boots and socks. Severus watched him like a hawk.

“In the position.” Severus barked another order and he dropped onto his knees in front of his Master, lacing his fingers on the back of his head and lowering his gaze. 

“Eyes up.” Another command.

He directed his eyes to watch Severus standing up, removing his jacket and uncuffing his sleeves. Severus rolled the sleeves almost to his elbows and flexed his wrists. 

Lucius shivered, he had no idea in what kind of trouble he was in. Severus was fair but he did not allow talking back or snapping, not in here, so everything was fair game at this point. He made a transgression and now he was going to pay the price. 

Severus walked away and his anxiety rose, he could hear clinking and clanking, the opening and closing of drawers. 

“Arms behind your back.” another order that he followed. “I will blindfold your eyes…”

Lucius nodded, after so many years there was no need for that kind of questions but Severus never failed to ask. The black silk covered his eyes and he was plunged into total darkness.

Something cold and blunt pressed against his skin. “Stay very still, say the safe word if it gets too much.”

He was afraid to even nod, he knew that feeling - his skin prickled. The dull side of the blade danced over his shoulders.

“Do you consent?”

“Yes,” he whispered, happy more than ever that Severus never demanded to be called Master, or Sir or by any other name than his own. 

Time stopped, the sharp edge was near his skin - his heart was drumming, the rush in his head overpowering all other feelings. There was the need, the need to run, to fight, but he forced his body into unnatural stillness.

There was a scraping, a small prickle then nothing, the coldness of the metal on his chest now. Lucius nearly stopped breathing, the sharp edge of the blade was too close to his left nipple.  It slid down to his abdomen and up again in a sharp V. 

He had the need to draw in air, the lack of it left him somewhat lightheaded, but he forced his mind to control his muscles, his breathing. 

Silence, the silence was the worst.

He was so used to threats, to taunts, although nothing bad ever happened while threats were hissed, but if there was silence… Lucius wanted to whimper, but he stayed still. 

Severus took one of his arms, holding it firmly - there was something odd in that hold but he had no time to contemplate on what it was. 

The edge scraped his arm.   

Severus released his arm, pushing him so that his forehead touched the ground. He took a deep breath and released it fast before sharp metal was once more scraping along his butt-cheeks. The sharp tip pricked the cleft, rotating - Lucius swallowed the whimper.

_ Traitor.  _ He grumbled internally, feeling his cock fill. 

The tug on his hair told him that Severus wanted him to straighten, he followed the instruction. With his eyes closed and silent Severus wielding a blade, his other senses were on high alert.

He could tell by the movement of air and noise on the carpet that Severus was moving to stand in front him then to kneel. Cold metal touched his abdomen and his muscles twitched - the metal was gone in an instant. 

“Stand. Still.” this was a growl, he nodded, too scared to speak. 

One hand gripped his now fully erect cock and he felt metal pressed down his length and a small scared sound escaped him. 

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” another nod, his voice sounded strange in his ears.

“Then, stand still.”

The dull edge slid to the side and then he felt the sharpness of the blade being dragged over his glans. His balls shrunk and climbed up.

“I’m going to come!” he cried before his cock started to twitch and pulsate, safely sheltered in Severus’ hand. 

He sighed with relief, sagging. There was a clang and Severus removed the blindfold and he blinked. Spots danced in front of his eyes, but the first thing he saw after his sight came back into focus were hands - uncovered elegant hands.

_ Idiot! I’m such an idiot - this wasn’t a punishment! _

“Look at me.” Severus softly called him. “How do you feel?”

“Scared.” he allowed Severus to pull him on his chest and into his lap. “But also relaxed, not so tight as I was before.” 

“Mhm. Next time come to me before you reach this stage. It is my responsibility to take of you.” Severus whispered in his hair, stroking it.

“Yes, Severus,” he whispered, curling into Severus’ embrace. 


	4. Bend over pretty boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: I hope you'll enjoy this one - Draco/Hermione ahead.
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta [Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum)
> 
> October 4. - Spanking

Draco nervously shuffled, his hands just a dead weight against his sides clenched and unclenched, he swallowed. He had thought about this for so long, and finally, had overcome his own ingrained pride-- 

Well, not so much of overcoming, rather the need overrode the pride enough for him to come here.

_But why had Severus told me to go to her?_

This made things more difficult for him in a way, making him more jittery and insecure - Draco hated to feel like that. He did choose her, and he was lucky that she accepted his request, but he questioned his decision now. It was different when they talked, both fully clothed over a Butterbeer, now--

Now, he was naked, exposed, a bit unnerved but most of all exposed, in this state of undress he wasn’t able to hide his trembling or his erection. However, he did choose well, she looked like a vault full of galleons in that black leather.

She came to him, the sway of her hips, slow and deliberate, was enticing and he couldn’t divert his eyes. He cleared his throat, talking when nervous was the habit he had developed after the war, so now he addressed her.

“You look good, Granger.”

“In here there are no names, you will call me either Madam or Mistress - whichever suit your need. Did. I. Make. Myself. Clear?” she was in front of him, her voice commanding, one perfect eyebrow arched.

Draco shivered, this was what he needed. “Yes, Mistress.”

“Then Mistress it is.” she nodded. “We talked about this before and in detail, you know what you may expect.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Very well, follow me.” she turned and walked to an ottoman, he followed her.

Draco watched her sit down and gulped, she patted her thigh. “Bend over, pretty boy. C’mon over my knees.”

He made a few steps, feeling like his legs were made of lead, fear and desire mixing in one confusing sensation. He lowered himself over her knees and thighs, unable to control trembling, he set his chest on the ottomans leather surface.

She pulled him so his legs would also be on the ottoman, it wasn’t that he didn’t want to assist - his body disconnected from his brain, not obeying commands.  

“Yesss, that’s it, just relax.” she purred and could feel his cock filling more, tapping at her leather-clad thigh.

He closed his eyes, tightening his muscles, expecting the first blow and wondering how much it was going to hurt. Draco could feel her hand moving and he prepared himself - the caress took him by surprise. She was petting his backside, crooning to him, he didn’t listen to the words, focusing only on the tone of her voice.

He relaxed over her lap, she was just cuddling and rubbing his backside. The first hit was just a tap, more playful than painful. The Mistress continued to tap him and a warm sort of feeling spread from his butt to his back and his balls.

He wiggled, rubbing slightly against her thigh. She stopped tapping and reached for his balls, now petting them - he moaned, that felt so good, he wanted more.

As if she could hear his thoughts, the Mistress returned to his bum. The intensity was stronger but she kept a slow rhythm. He needed more - this almost cuddling sensation wasn’t enough anymore. He thrust his butt up towards her hand and she increased her slaps in speed and strength.

He moaned again, it was slightly uncomfortable now, but still not painful. Each hit left just a slight sting before turning into a warmth.

“This was four, would you like to go for five or six?” she asked running the palm of her hand over his warmed up cheeks. He nodded.

The slaps returned, with more sting and occasional thud, with each upward hit his entire butt would travel up and he rocked in accordance, his cock rubbing against leather giving him a nice friction.

_Doesn’t her hand hurt?_

A rough thought cut through the haze in his mind, his head felt floaty, his entire existence focused on the sting and the heat. The constant friction caused by the jig of his hips only added to the thrill.

It wasn’t completely painless but every now and then she would make a break, to rub on his now burning butt and to fondle his balls and weeping cock. He alternated between grunts and groans and pleas for more.

The tension in his muscles grew, making them shake. The Mistress gave him four more hard, stinging slaps before tugging him to sit next to her. He cried out - partially because she stopped, partially from the pain, it felt like he was pushed to sit on something burningly hot.

She wrapped her hand around his cock and tugged a few times, he was on the edge, lingering for a long time so it took almost no effort from the Mistress to bring him to the end.

Draco sagged, still feeling like he was sitting on hot coals, he mumbled barely able to speak.

“Thank you, Mistress.”

She stood and tilted her head. “Do you need any assistance to get up?”

“No, I just need few moments alone, please.” he breathed out, not willing to lift his throbbing butt from the ottoman while she was there.

She nodded. “I’ll leave you to it, call me when you need me.” and with that, she walked away.

Draco smiled - his butt was throbbing and burning, his head was still slightly floaty, his skin went goosebumpy like when he has a fever, but he felt great.

Yes, he will come here again.     


	5. Stiletto thrill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: This is one of the kinks I usually don't read and don't write, in all honesty, I'm not even sure if I managed to get it correctly - I hope I did and that you'll like it. So here it is Lucy and his obsession ;) 
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta [Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum)
> 
> October 5. - Feet

The door shut closed and Lucius forced himself to say put, he continued reading the Prophet. It wouldn’t be the first time that Narcissa forgotten something and returned, he learned to wait for a while before indulging his needs, he learned that the hard way. 

After all, they had what was considered perfect pure-blooded marriage, meaning that the marriage was arranged, they produced an heir and respected each other. He did love her in a way, he was devoted to her as she was to him, she closed her eyes to him having a Master and he turned his head to her lovers. 

The only thing Narcissa didn’t approve off was for him to bring his needs home. So he kept them confined to the Dungeon-- 

Well, mostly all... 

Lucius glanced at the watch and called an elf. The wretched creature appeared and he barked an order that no one is to disturb him under any circumstances. He rushed through the house, up the stairs and to his bedroom, he didn’t stop walking straight to the big walk-in closet and pressing the hidden button behind one of the hangers full of finest wizarding robes. 

The hidden door opened soundlessly, his heart was beating fast, shortening his breath. The smell of this room filled top to bottom with shelves - shelves with shoes, sending shivers of thrill down his back. He spent a fortune on these Muggle products: high heel shoes. 

He made a circle around the room, caressing each pair and choosing some, placing them neatly next to taburet in the centre. Finally, he sat on the taburet, yanking his boots and socks off. He glanced at his bare feet and frowned.

“Now, what shall I try first?” 

He picked up a pair of blue-green high heels with the scale-like pattern , caressing the slightly ribbed surface. He deeply inhaled the smell of the leather, shivering as he pressed the side of the shoe to his cheek. His hands shook while he squeezed his foot into it, enjoying in the pressure on his toes, the elevation of his heel and the arch of the dorsal surface, it felt as though someone was squeezing his dick. 

Slipping the other shoe with same, almost religious devotion he glanced at the huge mirror. Standing up slowly he sighed when the pressure on his feet increased - it went straight to his cock. Lucius made a few steps and sighed lifting a bit his robes for a better view. The shoes squeezed applying pressure more and more to the soft pads under his toes and around his heel. His brain jumped to the conclusion.

_ It is like I have a chastity belt on my foot, what a delicious and enticing idea! _

He frowned, did they made chastity belts for feet? What would that looked like and, more importantly - how would that feel? He tried to wiggle his toes, but the solid form of the shoe compressed them tightly, and his cock jumped.  __

Sitting down he took them off with regret but already picking up the next pair. Finally, Lucius settled for the black lacquered ones with a red flower on the supporting part of the heel . He slipped them on and sighed, this model was perfect for him and his feet welcomed the slightly lower heel. Well, his ankles did, at any rate, his cock - not so much. 

He strolled a few circles around the room in them before sitting on the taburet once more. He picked another pair - his prized possession, they cost him an arm and a leg. The shoes were order-made, an exact replica of only other pair existing - a fairly plain model, coated with hundreds of tiny diamonds . 

He raised one leg admiring the arch and the sparkle around his foot. Running one hand over his foot and shoe he sighed. If he could he would fuck himself wearing this shoes. He would rub his cock against this shoe, but diamonds weren’t too friendly to that part of his anatomy - he knew, he had tried it once.

Looking at the mirror he frowned again - his ankles were too bulky and his feet too wide, an injustice to his otherwise pleasant physiognomy. With a regretful expression, he stood up and walked to the only space for shoes that had a door on it. 

He opened the door and picked the pair of shoes that was placed on the silk padded pillow. They weren’t the most expensive ones he had, not special looking, not even unique… Those were rather plain looking, high heel black leather shoes with red leather soles . And they were a size and a half smaller. 

“Maybe one day he would reward me by wearing them,”  he whispered rubbing the leather against his cheek. 

He could see it in his mind’s eye, the pale slim and slender foot with long fingers and elegant wrist. Oh, if his Master would only put them on - he would worship him, he would slither over the floor following Master’s steps. He would beg his Master to walk all over him in these shoes. 

He would slip this shoe, little by little, slowly so that he could feel the smooth leather slide over the long thin fingers, soft sole and round heel. He would rub his face against that leg, licking every millimetre of its surface.

Moaning, Lucius dragged his tongue over the length of the heel. 

An elf popped up and he nearly dropped the shoe. “What did I tell you about interruptions?”

“The Madam is returning home, Sir.” the elf squeaked, pulling his ears.

“Very well, now leave.” he hissed and elf vanished. 

His heart from beating a seductive thrum and rushing blood to his cock skipped to a panicked beat. He carefully returned shoes he was holding into the cabinet and locked it. Lucius hurried to the living room and took his papers.  

Draco entered the room, giggled and walked out.  _ That kid is too spoiled and pampered for his own good, with no respect for his father _ , he thought bitterly. 

Narcissa came in a few minutes later. 

“How was your shopping, dear?” he asked conversationally. 

“Lucius, how many times have I told you, you can do whatever you like but  _ not in the house. _ ” Narcissa hissed.

“I’m sure that I have no idea what are you talking about.” he smiled pleasantly. 

“Don’t you?” Narcissa raised one eyebrow, her tone of voice insulted, she pointed rather crudely at his feet and walked away with an arrow straight back. 

He glanced down and groaned, on his feet he still had his sparkly high heels. 


	6. Property issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: Just a short glimpse into our beloved Dom's thoughts, enjoy in out Sev ppl :)
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta [Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum)
> 
> October 6. - Biting

It is not often that they do this - shag. There is Dominance and there are various ways of release, for both of them, but shagging is rarely on the menu. It makes this moment all the more special.

His hips undulate in a slow motion. So slow that he draws a long anguished moan from Lucius. Softly, he trails kisses along the long pale neck, and small nips, with his lips but no teeth. 

Another incoherent semi-moan.

_ Who says tenderness can’t be used to dominate? _

He doesn’t speed up, he doesn't change a thing, even if Lucius’ thighs are clutching him like a hot iron ring. Lucius is self-indulgent, not selfish but he tends to forget and from time to time he needs a reminder. 

The more Lucius moans and groans, the more he squeezed - Severus’ hips slow down, to a near stand-still with only miniscule movements. Just enough to tickle, or drive insane. 

Lucius cries out, it is an attempt to beg, but he won’t relent, not until Lucius remembers. 

_ Ah, yesss! _

The sharp line of fire travels down his back, on the left. His hips move just a fraction faster but still not enough.

It is still self-indulgent, but now Lucius drags the nails down his back, pressing hard, probably leaving red marks. The pain is sharp and fleeting, but it burns so deliciously afterwards. 

He speeds up again, still too slow for the need of the man beneath him. Severus hides the smirk at the juncture of Lucius’ neck - if Lucius can’t remember, he will force him to.

Sparks of pain, sharp and concentrated, flare over his trapezoid. A deep suction draws more pain, more pressure. His hips now move on their own accord - he struggles to control them, he can’t give Lucius what he wants so fast.   

Lucius’ teeth are now lodged at his collarbone, pressing strong enough to damage the skin. He sucks in a deep breath.

_ Yes, that’s it. _

He wants them - no, he  _ needs _ them, those marks and that sting. It is not weakness, it is the desire deeply rooted in him. He needs to be reminded that he belongs to Lucius as much as Lucius belongs to him. 

The pain and the burn. 

The bite is sharp, it didn’t break the skin but it will leave a swollen red welt and a bruise for days to come. He is property now, Lucius’ property, marked and branded - at least for a little while. 

The pain sets his hips into a new gear, the one he does not try to control anymore.  


	7. The words of praise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: I tried here to avoid the cliches and do something different, hopefully, I managed. Enjoy a bit Lucius and Sev time :)
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta [Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum)
> 
> October 7. - Praise kink

His eyes are locked on the Severus’ shoulder, on the paling reddish mark framed by a blue-green bruise.

_I did this._

Two days later and the teeth marks are still visible, Severus heals so slow. It makes him feel…

He is happy, proud that Severus is willing to carry his mark, not hiding it, not even attempting to conceal it.

He is saddened that he caused pain and left an ugly bruise, that he somehow managed to damage the perfection that Severus is.

Lucius grits his teeth, his cock is so swollen, painfully so and weeping, his balls feel like two steel balls - hard and heavy. He needs to come, his entire being screaming for the release.

Severus is lazily poised in a chair, looking at him with heavy-lidded eyes, focused on him. Lucius can’t stop staring at his chest, the mark on Severus’ shoulder isn’t the only one, it is but one of many.

The guilt twists his insides, he feels slightly lightheaded from the rapid breaths he takes. The buzz reverberates inside him, the buzz that nudges against his prostate just so. Not enough to bring him to the end fast, but enough to nudge him over the edge one slow step at the time.

He lowers his eyes.

_Hold on, I have to hold on. I damaged him, this is my punishment and I have to endure it._

“Eyes up, pet. I want you to look at me.” purrs Severus.

His eyes snap up to the face, sharp lines, unorthodox but to him - magnificent and striking.

“This is not a punishment, pet. You did good, gave me what I wanted - this is your reward.” Severus keeps purring, that voice he could come just listening to that voice.  “I love when you mark me, and you know how to do it just right.”

_This is my reward, I have to endure it. Hold on._

It doesn’t feel like a reward, not at the moment, not while he listens to the praises poured over him in that silky purr. Not while all he needs is to let go.

“My good, good pet. So obedient, so willing to please me. The man that makes the Wizengamot tremble and bend to his will, and yet here you are, my little slut. My one and only my.”

The words wash over him, make him swell with pride, swell with need.

“Hold on, just a little while longer my pet. Show me how great you are, how strong you are. Isn’t this the best gift you can give me? Your willingness to follow my instructions, to do what I tell you to? To restrain yourself only by your own desire to please me?”

“Yes.” the moan is ripped out from his throat.  

“Keep your hands on the back, don’t lose your posture.” Severus continues and he’s shivering now. If this is a road to madness he will walk it willingly. “Yesss, that’s it, let it go. Be my good pet. I want to feel that strength of your surrender to me completely. What do you say?”

“Yours.” he moans with what little of his voice is left.

“That‘s it - mine. And do you know what I want now?”

He opens his mouth to reply but the only sound that comes out is a rather unmanly wail so he shakes his head.

“I. Want. To. See. You. Come. Undone.” Severus’ silky voice caresses his senses the same way silk would caress his skin.

It tied him up stronger and firmer than any type of physical bounds could. It liberated him. It took him a few moments to understand what was said. The break loosened, his head felt floaty and focused, the tension in muscles unbearable.

“That's it.” the silky purr echoed around his head, satisfied, praising him.

This was a true reward, _his_ release and Severus’ satisfaction with him.


	8. The loving hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: This is one of the kinks I usually don't read and don't write, in fact, it was never even on the margins of my mind. I did my research and I do hope that I managed to at least not mess it up, keep it as real as possible. Anw, here is some kinky Hermione/Draco time :)
> 
> October 8. - Fisting
> 
> And I think this is the place where I should mention that the story DOES NOT follow any specific timeline.

A burst of deep breaths erupted from his chest as the pressure in his bottom increased. His mind was instantly distracted with a hot hand patting his chest and stomach. 

Draco questioned his motives, his sanity but not for one second his desire or his will to go through this. His insides still tingled from the potion she gave him to drink. She offered him to choose between the potion and an enema - he chose the former. 

_ I want this, I prepared myself for this. _

This was his mantra since he placed his foot in the dungeon today. 

There was a hiss of air and the pressure increased.

_ Breath in, breath out. _

He wanted more and he wanted less at the same time. Still, he trusted her much more than he did anyone else. It took months to build this trust, but she was a big part of why he didn’t feel like a complete freak anymore. She accepted him the way he was.

A hissing sound followed the release of pressure in his bum. He breathed deeply through his nose. 

_ And now comes the fun part. _

His heart gave an indecisive jig, one of hope and excitement and fear.  

“Relax, we’ll go slow. And remember, we can stop at any point - this is not a question of pride but pleasure.” she crooned to him and he nodded, afraid that if he speaks he’ll lose courage. 

_ Sod it all,  _ **_I_ ** _ want this. _

She was between his legs and for the first time he wondered if this is how women feel - vulnerable and exposed. He frowned slightly at her gloved hand, but she insisted, the same way she insisted that she will bring lube. The lube that made him feel like he had a flobberworm up his ass. 

She locked her eyes with his and he sucked in a breath but released it quickly after she pushed only one finger in his bum and stilled her hand. Her finger was so much smaller than the inflatable monstrosity that he had down there just moments ago. 

“Breath in, breath out. Focus on breathing. Do it for me, pretty boy.” she asked him softly and he followed her instruction. After a few breaths, she inserted another finger, still keeping them still.

It was much easier to relax now. He kept on breathing as instructed and she gently started to move her fingers, pushing at each exhale. It was nice, almost relaxing like a caress, she didn’t work him up - she pacified him. 

The third finger joined and his breath hitched a bit. Still, it was not as big as what he had before. She kept a steady, slow thrusting rhythm and he allowed himself to be lulled into it. His cock filled up and bobbed, tapping his abdomen with each gentle push.

Her eyes trapped him into an intense stare, Draco thought that she could see the deepest corners of his soul, her glare bore him more than anything they were doing at the moment. 

She added the fourth finger and thing started to feel a bit tight but still, her thrusts were light. Slight electric tingles ran up and down his spine, his head was light but he kept on breathing. 

She pulled her fingers out of him and he moaned in protest.

“Easy now, pretty boy.  Is this what you want?” she purred still holding his gaze.

Her fingers returned - all five of them.  _ All five of them.  _ His muscles cramped up instinctively and she stilled her hand. 

She didn’t say a word, and it did hurt a little but not nearly enough to affect him in a negative way. She just continued to gaze into his eyes, stroking one hand over his abdomen like she was petting a cat. 

_ You want this, you dreamt about this. It is bound to be slightly uncomfortable before it gets good. Breath in, breath out. Mistress won’t let anything bad happen to you. _

Forcing his body to relax and his mind to shake off any remnants of insecurity, he returned to the breathing rhythm. She was still, not moving and soon he lost himself in her eyes.  

Only then did she make a miniscule motion, just a slight push, then another and another with each exhale. The pain was bearable, the intensity and the pressure exquisite. The stretch was - incomparable. 

He forced himself to breathe while his heart tattooed an imprint on his chest. He could feel every ridge on her knuckles, and he had to fight his body’s instincts with every passing moment.

Her eyes floated in front of him, the air was thick to breathe but low on oxygen. There was a moment of intense pressure and stretch and a sharp pain but then he felt it…

And it was every bit as he thought it would be - the feeling of fullness, the silky caress of her still hand. He couldn’t resist, he should wait a bit, there was pain present but he couldn't resist - he forced his muscles to squeeze around her hand.

The burst of flashing stars bloomed inside him. Her hand was still like it was petrified, but he kept squeezing his muscles. He could see her eyes widen slightly and a half smile tug at her lips. 

He clenched again and a moan burst from him, it came from deep within. She did something, moved only one finger, just so that it was pressing on the inner wall - a miniscule pressure and he moaned again. 

His cock jumped with each clench tapping his abdomen, leaking and smearing the pearls of pre-come all over him. She patted his balls and he squeezed one last time. 

The roar he released might as well erupted from his balls, along with long spurts of semen. The sound echoed around them as he tore his throat raw, but he just couldn’t keep the moans and groans inside. Everything in him, everything around him felt tense and the release went on and on. 

He finally slumped, boneless, brainless, satisfied. Her hand slipped out easily. He tried to smile, this was bliss. 


	9. A bit tighter if you please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: The kink is not new for me, but to write the scene where two Doms are playing - now that's a definite first for me. Hope you'll enjoy a bit Snape/Hermione time ;)
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta [Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum)
> 
> October 9. - Bondage

He glanced at her over the rim of the teacup and he couldn’t suppress a small smile and a swell of pride. When she showed up on his doorstep, stammering, not really sure what she wanted he was ready to send her away. 

Now, he was glad he didn’t. Now he found her company pleasant, agreeable even.  _ Birds of the feather, I suppose.  _

“I hear that you are advancing nicely.” he tried to keep his voice even, almost business-like.

“Thank you, I’m glad that I have your approval.” the new version of Hermione Granger flashed him with a seductive smile. 

“No need for modesty Mistress G, Draco Malfoy is all but singing your praises on the town square.” he replied honestly. 

This is why he chose this line of work after the war - honesty. There were no lies in here, hidden identities yes, but no lies.

“He is surprisingly - sweet. One of my favourites, actually.”  she smiled.

“Well, if you ever decide to abandon working for the Ministry - you can always--” he smirked, he couldn’t resist poking just a bit.

“Thank you, I’ll keep that in mind. Now, are you sure you want me to do it?” she smiled again.

“Quite.”

“You can ask Lucius--”

“You and I both know that things are not that easy,” he smirked at her. 

He could sense a small dose of insecurity, he was her instructor after all. They both knew that Dominance had nothing to do with need, and he needed this now. She was a good choice, and it will give him insight into her skills - how much she improved. 

“So, just tying up - nothing else?” she raised one eyebrow.

He allowed his gaze to slide from her eyes to her full blood red lips. It would be nice to feel them wrapped around... 

_ You gave your word, you pledged yourself you old fool.  _

No, he won’t break his confidence. He could service any Sub that came to his Dungeon, but he rarely did so. His contract with Lucius was as it was, he wouldn’t break his word. 

“Just tying up.” he tilted his head in admission. “I’m - promised and bound - so to say.”

“You really do care for him.” she beamed at him, the warmth in her voice was disarming, she appeared to be genuinely happy for him.

“After so many years, he deserves it.” his lips twitched, he prayed that she won’t ask how many years. 

“So, same as the last time or do you have any special requests?” she asked.

“Same as the last time, same triggers, same safeword, same everything.” he replied, then grinned. “So, where do you want me?”

“Near the south corner, under the hook. Naked, if you please.” she replied, the tilt in her voice was miniscule but it still made him shiver, she sounded professional. 

He stood up and strolled to the corner, divesting with practised ease. In this place one had to bare his soul, exposure of the flesh meant nothing compared to that. 

He watched her approaching him, the light sway of her hips and  _ cling _ of her heels on the stone floor. She placed her hand on his chest and dragged it over his abdomen, hip and lower all the way to his ankle.

Summoning a pair of leather anklets she fastened one.

“Tight enough?” she asked, he knew it was a courtesy, she wasn’t trying to dominate, just to provide. 

“A bit tighter, if you may.” he replied, the pleasant prickling on his skin forced him to shiver. 

She fastened the anklet tighter and then the other. His legs were still free, but he knew that won’t last. The air bubble from his chest slid to his stomach and back.

She walked around him, tugging on his arms. He shivered again when she pressed the wide leather on the base of his neck and gently placed one of the straps over his shoulder. She pulled the strap and he could hear the leather slipping through the metal clasp. Soon enough the other strap was fastened around the other shoulder.

He just relaxed into her touch, letting her move him around while she adjusted the straps. He fought the need to grin, he gave her choice and this time she went for the extreme. There was an itchy feeling of pressure at the small of his back. 

She pulled his arms, testing their flexibility and after few moments of not so gentle tugging and soft probing, she positioned his arms.

“Keep them still and in position.” she instructed him softly. 

Severus swallowed the sigh when he felt his hands and wrists sliding into their soft leather prison. His skin erupted in goosebumps while she slid the leather all the way up his arms. He could hear metallic  _ clicks _ when she connected the monoglove to the leather straps.

But then she strolled to the nearby table and came in his line of sight, purring to him.

“We do not want to make it too easy for you, now do we?”

He furrowed his brows at her expression, a mixture of cold detachment mixed with a hint of a promise. He watched her lower down, he was still able to move but he forced himself to stay motionless - after all, that was the point. Severus needed to be reminded that he can stay in control, not of others but of himself. She guessed correctly the drive behind his need, she was in his head. That was good. 

She took his still semi-flaccid cock in her hand and gave him one saccharine smile before she slid four metal rings connected with a leather strap over his cock. She positioned the first ring at the base, the last one below the head. 

Oh, this is going to be good, the rings were still loose but that would change soon as well. A grunt escaped him as she caressed his sac, tugging on it gently but firmly. He allowed his eyes to flutter closed while she rolled his balls before pushing them low into the sac. The slightly uncomfortable pressure was followed by two  _ clicks _ when she closed the leather strap around his sack. 

His cock twitched.

_ You had your chance, now it's too late.  _

The rings would give him some space to grow but not too much. This is going to be great. 

She stood up. “I find it fascinating, the wizard with ropes has a taste for leather.” 

Dragging one finger over the line of his jaw she walked behind him. She wasn’t in a hurry and he had to control himself, to control his desire. She  _ was _ good. 

Then he felt it. His wrists tensing as she tightened the first hole on the monoglove corsage bind. She pulled the lace tightly but there was still some wiggling space.

“Tighter?”

“If you would.” he replied.

“How tight?” she asked, he liked her courtesy. 

“As tight as you can.” he nearly chuckled, he knew his limits and how elastic his body was. 

“As you wish.” she purred.

Soon enough the tension up his arm increased. She managed to nearly join his forearms. With each tug of the laces, his cock swelled until unyielding metal rings cut into the flesh. 

He grunted. 

The tension was exquisite, it focused his mind in ways nothing else could in past years. She tugged on the laces, almost forcing his elbows to snug together. He groaned. His shoulders screamed in need to flex them. 

She hummed in satisfaction and circled him, hooking the straps one to another. The subtle leather sliding against his skin, creating an additional pull on his shoulders. 

“Lovely.” she whispered. 

He could hear scraping, she sank down. There was an unmistakable sound of metal against metal. 

“Spread them wide.” she tapped his left leg and he followed the instruction. 

Again, the cling of metal against metal. His legs were wide spread, making him unstable, given that he was forced to keep his back straight. 

She circled him again. Tug on his bound arms. His body lurched toward the ground. 

_ She didn't. Oh, yes she did.  _

Torsion in his shoulders, the off-balance, the painful squeeze around his cock and balls. His breathing sped up, his head sharp and his senses alert. This was what he needed. 

Not release. 

The clarity. 

It was - perfect. 


	10. Different kind of romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: A bit of Lucius/Snape ahead ^_^
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta [Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum)
> 
> October 10. - Waxplay

Flickering lights dance around him. He is still, not tugging on his bonds even if they cut into his skin. The skin that still vibrates from ice cubes. Lucius would give half the gold in his vault to be able to see Severus now.

He can hear Severus’ steps, he can feel the rush of air but his eyes are covered and he can’t see. 

Pain drizzles over his chest in form of small droplets that burn, then simmer, finally cooling into patches that tighten his skin. Prickles erupt, vibrating, his breath speeds up. The drizzle returns, this time over his thighs, he forces himself to stay calm but sucked the air audibly. Another rain of burning droplets over his chest and upper abdomen.

Then - nothing.

No sound, no pain, no nothing. 

Lucius locks his jaw when on one spot, dribbling down in slow excruciating pace, the muscles on his inner thighs tremble beyond the ability to control them. 

He hisses when rivulets of thick liquid pain ease their crawl over his chest. One of them catch a part of his nipple and his eyes tear up. 

The scent of roses fill the air. 

Nothing. For the longest of time - nothing. His muscles tremble, sweat coats him. Lucius is unable to suppress either of the two. A glove covered hand pressed on his head, massaging. 

_ Don’t let your guard down, as soon as you relax the pain will start.  _

But he cannot resist, the more he relaxes into the touch the more his trembling becomes pronounced until his muscles launch into a feverish shiver. 

The next rain of scorching drops catch him by surprise, drawing a yelp of surprise and a hiss of pain. The drops turn to the river that burns in the middle of his chest and flow in like a lava, slowly unstoppable to his stomach. His abdominal muscles retract from the advancement. 

Lucius hisses again. His entire body now tugging, backing away from the pain. 

“The colour, pet?” Severus murmurs into his ear.

Only incoherent sounds escape his throat. He wants to endure more, he wants to make Severus happy, but the burn is every desire. He tries to push through it, or over it - but he can’t. 

“What colour, Lucius? The truth.” Severus’ voice is now sharp with a hint of warning. 

“Yellow!” he whimpers, defeated. 

“Liar. I’ll call it a red.” Severus growls. 

Suddenly, the flakes are gone, the pain is gone, the ropes and blindfold are gone. 

“I appreciate you wanting to please me, pet. But lie to me again and you won’t like the consequences.” hisses Severus, his gloved hand rubbing something oily into Lucius’ chest. “Now, tell me - what are you thinking?”

“Next time when I express the desire for candlelight romance, could we skip the candles?” he pants, and the only answer is a low chuckle.  


	11. Until it sinks in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: Another one of the "new ones" for me, and written in a slight haste due to my busy rl schedule. Still Lucius/Snape.
> 
> My beta [Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum) jumped in and edited this story on the very short notice making it readable, big thank you to her <3
> 
> October 11. - Sunding, object insertion

Lucius hated it. No, he loved it and he hated it at the same time. 

Careful not to cause a commotion he tugged on his binds. Leather cuffs bound him to the floor. His thighs quivered, the position he was in was tiring. He briefly pondered should he at least close his eyes if he could not move his head.

The collar around his neck forced his posture. 

And that wasn’t the reason he felt this way, that was not the reason he wanted to close his eyes. 

The reason was…

He blinked a few times rapidly.

The reason was sitting in front of him, with focused attention and at the same time the look of rapture on his face. 

That rapture was the reason.

_ That is mine! I want to cause it. Did I do something wrong? _

He knew that Severus wanted to show him, to push him a bit further. 

_ And that was my mistake,  _ Lucius thought bitterly. Severus offered and he didn’t refuse, he said he’s afraid of the pain. In his mind something like that must hurt unbearably, certainly over his threshold.

_ He never pushed you further than you would go, he never goes over the line. _

And yet he - Lucius - argued, when Severus asked would Lucius be willing to reconsider if he proved to Lucius that it can be highly pleasurable. All that lead to this. He was forced to watch. 

More than that, his legs were bound in a very awkward position, one that put the strain on his thighs if he were semi-kneeling. But sitting meant that he would impale himself on…

_ Is that a doorknob or an ornament for a metal bed-post? _

He refused even that, pushing his body to the limits of durability. Still, the most painful was the look on Severus’ face. The absolute rapture of pleasure and his desire to be the reason of that rapture.

Not to be the ignored, forgotten observer.

He watched, the not too thick but also not too thin, ribbed, metal rod as it disappeared in the small slit at the tip of Severus’s cock. He watched as each tear-like rib sank slowly in. 

He soaked it in, not without bitterness, Severus’ honest enjoyment.

There was no force, Severus let the metal rod sink at his own pace. When the only visible thing was an ornamental handle - a hand holding green stone - Severus carefully pulled it out until only the tip was still in and let it sink again with a grunt. 

Severus held his cock high and he could see the metal bumps crawl under the skin. Slowly, so slowly the bumps of the rod glided down. Severus bit his lip to stifle the sound.  

Severus repeated the motion - pulling the rod out and letting it sink a few more times. Lucius squirmed. Severus was fucking himself with the bloody metal rod.

Lucius moaned. 

He wanted Severus to fuck him instead of himself. Still, the picture in front of him looked...intimate. 

_ Would I enjoy it if he fucks me like that? I would - that would be like the first time, giving him access that no one ever had or will have. That would be a new form of belonging.  _

Severus abandoned the fucking-like motion and left the rod embedded in his cock, making a ring out of his fingers at the base. Lucius watched as fingers gently started to jerk off the cock with the rod inside. Severus grunted and groaned, his hips rising to meet the fingers on their way down. 

_ I have to prove to him that I’m not spoiled and petulant. _

Clenching his jaw Lucius slowly lowered himself. The knob was slightly cold and slippery. He inhaled deeply and inched himself down, wincing at the slight burn. It wasn’t painful, just slightly uncomfortable, the knob wasn’t much bigger than a cock’s head. It looked scarier than it was.  

Severus’s hips thrust up at a more rapid pace, his grunts becoming louder and more frequent. Lucius wanted to move, but his thighs wouldn’t obey - all he could do was to watch and clench.

He watched, panting, as Severus jerked himself a few more times before pulling the rod out. The semen followed, spurting the long white ribbons all over the stone floor. Severus growled and he moaned. 

Maybe, just maybe he will ask Severus to use him the next time. 


	12. Apreciacion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: More of Snape/Lucius playing together ;)
> 
> My beta [Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum) jumped in and thanks to her this story is now readable. ^_^
> 
> October 12. - Rimming

Lucius was more than accommodating, almost apologetic. He knew Lucius well - this was an apology. Not that he minded, when he puts his mind to it, or effort - Lucius was good. 

He grunted appreciatively.

_ Why is he apologizing? _

He grunted again, pushing his ass higher and towards the agile tongue. A wet, tingly feeling forced him to shiver, the slight scraping of teeth over the edge of one butcheek forced another grunt from him. 

An army of ants travelled up his spine, making his skin goosebumpy/ This was partly due to the fact that Lucius’ tongue was making lazy circles around his anus. The change of pace forced his hips into another gear - small, almost spasmodic jerks and rocking. 

The tongue travelled down his perineum, twitching and pressuring - he moaned.

_ Should I reward him? _

But if this was apology for any wayward thing that Lucius thought he did, he will accept it. Lucius wasn’t passive, but he was more of the receiving that giving type and Severus wasn’t the one to look a gift horse in the mouth - certainly not when said horse consisted of fantastic rim jobs and a thorough sucking of his balls. 

The tongue returned, slicking up the way. He groaned then growled when Lucius’ tongue slipped inside. He tried to relax his muscles but the wiggling and sucking made it impossible. 

One arm snuck to his front and started tugging on his cock. 

_ Maybe I should create more situations for Lucius to apologize. _

He wouldn’t, it went against everything he believed in. Still, he had to admit he wouldn’t mind more of this. Tension built in his muscles while Lucius synchronised the tugging with the stabs of his tongue.

Severus grunted again, relaxing and letting the dam to fall freely. After all, from his perspective Lucius had nothing to apologize for - if anything, he was proud of Lucius. 

He  _ appreciated _ the attention Lucius dedicated to his task.

The tongue stabbed him, wiggling inside. He could feel the tip tapping at his inner walls, shallow as it was. With a roar he gave in to the sensation. The outer rim of his eyesight filled with black spots and he forced himself to take a deep breath - there was no point in fainting. 

His voice was rough when he found it.

“That was good, pet. Thank you.” Severus swallowed the chuckle at the quiet sound of happiness that Lucius made.  “Now tell me, what was the real reason behind this unsuspecting treat?”

He rolled to his side and gazed at Lucius whose face fell. Lucius was sitting in the posture, eyes fixed to the bed. 

“Let me hear.” he demanded, though his voice was softened by the remnants of the orgasm. 

“I was selfish.” Lucius mumbled. “My thoughts...I wished for something--”

“Look at me, pet.” he sighed, waiting patiently for Lucius to raise his gaze. “I won’t correct you - if you think you are guilty, then you probably are. By now I know you well enough to know this much. But, I want you to know - you are forgiven, and I do appreciate the way you apologized.”

The solemn look melted from Lucius's face.

“However, I want you to come to me and confess next time. You may propose the way you want to atone and I will decide if that is good enough or not.”

Lucius nodded.

“Come here.” he beckoned him with the hand. Whatever Lucius’ mistake was, try as he may - he couldn’t be angry at Lucius, not now.   


	13. Lollipop, lollipop, lolli-lolli-lollipop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: I know I'm late with this and other chapters, rl made me running through obstacle field day after day. I'll do my best to catch up in the next few days. In the meantime here is a bit of Draco/Hermione ;)
> 
> My beta [Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum) jumped in and thanks to her this story is now readable. ^_^
> 
> October 13. - Gags

Draco frowned. Considering all that they had done so far this should feel like a walk in the park. And yet the levels of his nervousness kept him bouncing on his heels. 

His Mistress was fantastic - even if he knew her in a different light, here in the Dungeon - she was perfect. Sometimes he wondered briefly if this could constitute as cheating? But his wife knew, even supported his trips to the Dungeon, there is no secret about his visits here. 

_ But, how is this going to affect our relationship?  _

It would be an understatement to say that he was confused. Over time, his Mistress became his confidant, someone with whom he talked about things his wife thought inappropriate. He opened up to his Mistress in ways he didn't to anyone else. And at the same time, they didn't have intercourse - not once in all their time together, which was odd considering all they had done. 

Last week, when they had their regular coffee, his Mistress let him talk. More like babble, until he confessed his most recent cravings. And they were unnerving as they can be. They forced him to think. 

_ Am I just like my father?  _

But, he couldn't see himself in the same position. He couldn't imagine just simply servicing his wife but devoting all of his energy to someone else, to another man. Not that he had anything against Severus…

_ Curiosity is fine, it just means that I’m curious. _

Stammering and stuttering, on that coffee meeting he explained his  _ curiosity _ and Mistress proposed one extra item for today's spanking session. He glanced at the implements on the small table and cleared his throat. 

“I’m ready, Mistress.” he croaked.

The clanging of her heels announced her approach, she didn’t leave him in the room alone but rather gave him time to think things through. They agreed upon this, and even if he changed his mind she wouldn’t divert from the original plan unless he says the safeword.

She touched him on the shoulder, dragging her fingers over the length of one arm before taking it and tying to the cuff attached to a chain. She did the same with his other arm. On the middle finger of his right hand she placed a ring, and attached to the ring was a small, black silky handkerchief. Mistress balled his hand around it with instructions.

“You won’t be able to speak, but if it gets too much for you, if you need to use the safeword - use this instead. Just open your hand and let this unfold, and the scene will stop.”

Her voice was so soft, it soothed his nerves. He nodded, eyes locked on the stone floor. 

“Yes, Mistress.”

He took a deep breath. Her heels sounded too loud all of a sudden. She was in front of him now.

“Head up, pretty boy.”

He raised his head only to be faced with the pitch black rubber in her hands. Excitement and anxiety wrecked havoc inside of him. It wasn’t that they didn’t use the gags before, it was that they never used  _ this  _ one before. 

“Tongue out” she instructed.

He stuck his tongue out obediently, feeling the heat licking over his cheeks and up his temples. By now he knew better than to close his eyes, no matter how much he wanted to. 

She rewarded him with one brilliant smile before tapping a phallus-like silicone on his tongue. He stopped breathing. The sensation was odd, like he was licking a silicone lollipop, but tasteless. Draco felt mortified, but his inner worry didn’t influence his body - his cock filled and his tongue curled to feel the ridges of the silicone phallus. 

Heat in his face intensified, his cock bounced up.   _ Traitor. _

“That’s it, now open wide.” she purred.

He dutifully opened his mouth, and Mistress slowly slid the gag in his mouth, pressing his tongue with it. 

_ It doesn't feel bad, maybe a little odd.  _

The toy wasn’t too long, not even reaching his throat but it was wide. He tried to gulp, finding it difficult to do so. Mistress fastened the strap behind his head and looked at him seriously. 

“Beautiful. Can you breath?”

He nodded.

“Do you feel like gagging?”

He shook his head.

“Does it feel good?”

He tried to gulp, finding it difficult to do so with his tongue pressed. But the gulping caused the toy to shift slightly touching his teeth and palate. He nodded, hoping that she won’t have to use  _ Aguamenti _ on him if his face decided to combust. 

“Use the handkerchief if at any moment it becomes too much.” she instructed him again and walked behind him. 

Draco rolled is tongue around the phallus, curious as much as he was mortified by the pleasantness of the sensation. The water gathered in his mouth and he stifled the sigh, he hated that part - drooling. 

Mistress tapped the skin of his back, buttocks and thighs with the flogger and he relaxed into the feeling, still rolling his tongue over the bottom side of the toy. The next stronger blow sent a pleasant sting over his back and he sucked the air. That is, he sucked on the toy, and a moan burst out.

The blow wasn’t strong enough to elicit the moan, not yet, but in combination with the toy he now sucked and licked with zeal…this was a potent blend.

He forgotten about everything, the embarrassment, the feel of drool dripping onto his chest and straining cock, his worries. The only things that left were the sensation and joy caused by his Mistresses satisfied crooning. 


End file.
